Wireless-mesh-network technology has become increasingly popular in recent years. As a general matter, a wireless mesh network comprises a plurality of nodes that wirelessly communicate with each other and thereby provide paths to route communications from one point to another. In a typical arrangement, each node of a mesh network is a WI-FI (e.g., 802.11, BLUETOOTH, or other long or short-range wireless protocol) access point (AP) that is individually capable of serving WI-FI client devices such as personal computers, WI-FI phones, and the like. Further, the nodes of the mesh network are arranged to communicate with each other, so as to define inter-node links or “hops” through which client communications can pass. At least one of the nodes may also function as an “edge node” of the mesh network, in that the node has a broadband or other connection to an external network such as the Internet.
With this configuration, a client device can establish communications with a nearest access point in the network and can then communicate through the network with other clients served by the network or with entities on the external network. Communications from the client device would pass to its current serving node and then through any available communication path between mesh-network nodes to ultimately reach the destination client or external network. Likewise, communications from another client device or from the external network may pass through any available communication path among nodes in the mesh network to ultimately reach the serving node and, in turn, the destination client device.
In general, each node of a wireless mesh network has a network address, typically an Internet Protocol (IP) address, and a physical address, typically a Media Access Control (MAC) address. Using well-known network-routing principles, the nodes alert each other of their IP addresses and their available connections, and each node maintains an Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) table that maps MAC addresses to IP addresses, and generally establishes which hops are available for routing communications. Thus, when a node receives a communication destined for a particular IP address, the node can determine which next node should receive the communication and can send the communication to that next node, and so forth until the communication reaches its destination.
In general, a WI-FI access point regularly emits WI-FI signals (e.g., WI-FI beacons or pilot signals) that designate the access point's service set identifier (SSID), MAC address, and perhaps other information. In basic operation, when an access point or other WI-FI node detects such WI-FI signals, the access point or node can use the information in the signals to establish connectivity with the broadcasting access point, so as to communicate with it. Further, when an access point or other WI-FI node is seeking to find or associate with an access point or network, the node will broadcast a “discovery message” (using, e.g., the Lightweight Access Point Protocol) that provides any other nodes in its range with pertinent information such as the node's MAC address, for example. In basic operation, another node that detects such a discovery message may then programmatically use that information to establish connectivity with the broadcasting access point, so as to communicate with it.
A wireless mesh network may also include a central network controller (“controller”), which functions to manage the network, such as to direct the mesh-network nodes to use particular SSIDs and other network settings, manage what nodes are allowed to function as members of the mesh network, control the power levels used by mesh-network nodes, control the radio channel each mesh-network node uses, monitor the airwaves for unknown nodes, and allow clients to join the network. The controller may be embodied in one of the access points in the mesh network, or the controller may be embodied in a separate unit connected through a wireless or wired link with at least one of the mesh-network nodes. Like other elements of the mesh network, the controller may have an IP address and MAC address in the mesh network. Further, the controller may have a unique, designated controller ID, which distinguishes it from controllers in other mesh networks. In a mesh network that includes such a controller, the access-point nodes of the network may include the controller ID in their WI-FI beacons, together with parameters such as those noted above.